


No Scrubs... or Steve Needs a Favor

by Faustess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Conversations, Driving, Fluff, Gen, He Can Steal Cars People, Of Course There's Video, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Learned to Drive in Nazi Germany, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, Tony Stark Can't Believe What He's Hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess
Summary: Tony and Steve sit down for a post-mission cuppa and a chat where Cap explains how he lost his driver's license...For Tony Stark Bingo - Square A1, Captain America and Iron Man drinking coffee in the park.





	No Scrubs... or Steve Needs a Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts), [Cinnamon_Anemone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Anemone/gifts), [martianwahtney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/gifts), [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/gifts), [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).



Tony and Steve sat in the park on the amphitheater steps to catch their breath after putting the last few Doombots out of commission. The visor on the Iron Man suit was open so they could share the thermos of coffee Steve had brought with him. Sirens shrieked in the background, but with no one in immediate physical danger any longer, the Avengers could leave the rest to the local authorities for the most part.

“All right Rogers, I take it back. Your old man thermos was – _is_ – a great idea,” Tony admitted good-naturedly.  


Steve grinned, “Told you, Stark.”

They sipped their coffee quietly for a moment, then Tony asked, “You said you wanted to ask me something?”

Hesitating, Steve said, “Uh… yeah…”

“C’mon, spit it out Cap,” Tony said impatiently.

Steve sighed and mumbled, “Can you give me a ride back?”

“A… ride?” Tony asked, making sure he heard correctly. “What happened to your motorcycle?” Was Steve blushing under his cowl?

“Um… nothing… the bike’s fine. I… just…” Steve took a deep breath, “There was an incident the other day.”

“An incident? Steve – we’re Avengers – there’s _incidents_ every day,” Tony replied, not seeing the point of Steve’s not-a-story.

If anything, Steve looked more embarrassed, “True. Very true.” Taking another deep breath, Steve blurted out, “My driver’s license got suspended Thursday and I need a ride.”

Tony blinked as though he hadn’t heard properly, then repeated slowly, “Your driver’s license was suspended on Thursday… for an ‘incident,’” he finger-quoted.

Steve’s shoulders slumped, “Yes,” he managed to bite out.

Tony had wondered one day and asked JARVIS if Steve had needed to take a driver’s test and they hadn’t been able to find any record of the test being taken, just of the license being issued. He frowned and asked, “What the hell happened Rogers?”

Steve shifted his position and leaned forward slightly, the Brooklyn in his accent emphasized by his annoyance, “Ok, so Nat, Sam, Bucky, and I were going to that gallery opening I told you about?”

Tony wracked his memory for the gallery show that Steve was talking about, with a blank expression, he said, “Sorry, I got nothin’.” Waving his hand, Tony added, “Anyway, please continue.”

Rolling his eyes at Tony’s bad memory for those kinds of details, Steve huffed, “I’m on the ramp to get on the bridge and this taxi cuts me off!” At this point, Steve started gesticulating, “I lay on the horn, right? ‘Cause what the hell?!”

Wearing his best calm, ‘I’m listening’ face while nodding at the appropriate places, inwardly, Tony was anything but calm – his brain too dumbfounded to make sarcastic remarks. Realizing he was supposed to say something, Tony remarked, “Ok… so what happened then?”

“Well, halfway over the bridge, the guy just stops. _Stops!_ Traffic is bumper to bumper that time of day anyway…” Steve took several deep breaths to compose himself and went on, “So anyway, I got out of the car and knocked on his window – like, ‘Hey buddy, can you move your useless crate of taxi?’”

Tony tried to get the full mental picture to go along with this story. To the casual listener, this tale of road rage might seem out of character for Steve Rogers. On the other hand, once you got to know him, Rogers always seemed to be fuming over something or other, some of the more domestic topics being bananas, book banning (Steve being firmly against censorship), too many marshmallows in breakfast cereal, whether toaster pastries could be eaten without toasting them, and on and on.

As a good listener, Tony nodded again, “All right… I think I’m seeing this….”

Steve folded his arms across his chest, “Right, so the cabby rolled down his window and started to explain, but this guy in red and black leather climbed out over him from the back seat and got up in my face.”

At this point, Tony no longer tried to feign that this was anything other than the very weird story that it was. Tony pressed his lips together, repeating, “Red and black leather?” _Please let there be video._

The muscles in Steve’s jaw tensed, “Guy gets up in my face, yelling about me being anti-immigrant – _me!_ I heard Natasha yelling something and turned to see what she was saying when the guy socked me!”

Tony covered his mouth with his hand and tried to look serious, “There was a brawl?”

Glaring, Steve said, “ **Yes.** There was a brawl.”

“And you lost your license,” Tony tried to clarify.

“SHIELD revoked my license temporarily, yes.” Steve finished his coffee.

 _Please, for the love of all that’s holy, let there be video, Tony prayed silently._ “All right, Capsicle, I’ll give you a ride home.”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

 _Bless you Sam Wilson for recording the whole thing._ Tony thought as he opened the file Sam shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to RebelMeg, TT, Cinnamon_Anemone, and martianwhatney for hilarity and brainstorming with me. And feignedsobriquet for their unparalleled use of gifs and memes to add to the convo. Love you all! I gift this to y'all since it wouldn't have happened without you!


End file.
